Phobia
by The other side of the mind
Summary: The Josephs have been experiencing disturbing things that have to do with their worst fears. Then one day was perfectly normal, which wasn't normal. The next day, Isaac believes his worst fear has come true.


Everyone fears something. There's not one person on Earth who has no fear. One man named Isaac Joseph, who has blue eyes, short brown hair, stands at 5' 8," and is wearing a stylish white shirt and black shoes, he has feared many things in the past. And even now, he still fear many different things. His worst fear is losing a loved one... and he hopes that his worst fear never comes true. Isaac lives in a medium sized house, it was decorated with several different kinds of flowers, the porch was anything but dirty, and the inside of the house was clean. The outside of the house was black, the owners of the house were really nice people, the black is just something their children chose. But they still like that color. Their children are 9 and 12 years old. The nine year old is a boy named Johnny and the 12 year old is a girl named Joy. Johnny is 4' 4" and has brown eyes and brown hair. Joy is 4' 9" and has green eyes and lighter brown hair. Isaac's wife, Mary, is 5' 6" and has brown eyes and lighter brown hair. The whole family has been experiencing some disturbing things lately, partly having to do with their worst fears. Johnny's worst fear is being kidnapped, Joy's is death, and Mary's is any that is scary or dark. Two weeks ago, a little girl got kidnapped, which had Johnny worried sick. Three days later, 5 people were all murdered by a mental psychopath, and Joy had nearly severe nausea. And one week ago, Mary thought the house was haunted, because she had said she heard voices and saw things moving by themselves. But just yesterday, Isaac's mother had died of brain cancer. Isaac has been mourning so much, he hasn't even slept because he was worried about his family. But he knew that whoever would try to harm his family would have to go through him first. Today was pretty normal, which wasn't normal for the Josephs. Isaac got to work and back home safely, Joy and Johnny got to school and back home safely as well, and Mary was at home cleaning up and doing chores with no one breaking in or anything. This had Isaac concerned because during dinner, he thought hard to himself, wondering if something truly terrible was to come to his family.

The Josephs finished dinner and went to bed, except for Isaac. Isaac was still aware of why today had to be so _normal._ That sentence stuck inside of his head almost the whole night. Before Isaac knew it, it was morning. He only got a fair 4 hours of sleep. He dreamed about his worst fear coming true once again. He managed to make it to work safely again and he was nervous about today going from normal to _tragic._ Isaac was just going through files when a fellow neighbor came by, "Hey, Isaac." The man said.

"Yes, sir?" Isaac replied.

"There's someone on the phone for you." Isaac's heart dropped. His head got sweaty and his heart started pounding violently inside his chest. His eyes came close to watering. So, Isaac anxiously grabbed the phone and said, "Hello?" The voice in the phone sounded like Mary, and Isaac's stomach turned. Me couldn't tell if Mary was laughing, or crying. "Mary! What wrong?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"It's Johnny and Joy! Their bus driver got in a fatal accident!" Mary cried.

Isaac got tears in his eyes. "Did anyone survive?!" Mary just cried even harder when Isaac asked that question. Isaac couldn't believe what had happened. Isaac rushed out of the building, into his car, and drove quickly to try and find where the bus crashed. He had found the bus just moments later and he saw the side of the bus was smashed far inward. Isaac tried to look inside the bus, but he didn't see any survivors. Isaac spotted Mary, and she spotted him. She quickly ran over to Isaac and hugged him tightly, crying harder than Isaac had ever seen. Isaac then started crying hard as well. He felt that he hasn't done enough as a father. It was too soon. Isaac had many things planned for the future for him and his family to do together. Now, his kids have no future and Isaac's worst fear... has just come _true._


End file.
